<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Remembered? by GalaxyPetals097</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28583040">You Remembered?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyPetals097/pseuds/GalaxyPetals097'>GalaxyPetals097</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Of Cafés and flowers [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aerith works at a flower shop, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breakfast, Everyone here is a little bit bi okay?, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Panic, Heart shaped pancakes because I control this world, Mild Hurt/Comfort, No one asked and here it is, Panic Attacks, Past Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife, Past Zack Fair/Aerith Gainsborough, Seventh Heaven Is A Cafe, The Author Regrets Nothing, When I say mild hurt/comfort I mean it is VERY MILD, mentioned only - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:40:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28583040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyPetals097/pseuds/GalaxyPetals097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tifa wasn’t particularly known for her “perceptiveness.” Rather the opposite if she was being honest with herself. Oblivious was the word her own companions used against her. However, one young lady in particular came in frequent enough that even Tifa was able to pick up on her schedule. Every other Thursday morning at 10. Black Coffee with banana bread. And once a month, she adds half-and-half to the cup.</p><p>After all, Tifa wasn’t that oblivious to a regular.</p><p>aka.</p><p>It's a dumb coffee shop thing no one asked for.</p><p>Updates every Wednesday or Thursday</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart, Zack Fair/Cloud Strife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Of Cafés and flowers [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tifa wasn’t particularly known for her “perceptiveness.” Rather the opposite if she was being honest with herself. Oblivious was the word her own companions used against her, their arguments surrounding the fact that it took seven years apart and him coming back to her for her to realize she had a crush on Cloud. </p>
<p>However, one young lady in particular came in frequent enough that even Tifa was able to pick up on her schedule. </p>
<p>Every other Thursday morning at 10. Black Coffee with banana bread. And once a month, she adds half-and-half to the cup.</p>
<p>After all, Tifa wasn’t that oblivious to a regular.</p>
<p>“Hello!” Tifa called in greeting upon the entering of the brown-haired woman. Aerith, her name was, looked up.</p>
<p>“Hi!” Aerith greeted as Tifa pressed the button to start her order. </p>
<p>“How can I help you this morning?” Tifa asked making her way over to the register where Aerith and her large, hypnotic, forest green eyes were staring into a slice of lemon loaf. </p>
<p>“Oh that’s a new addition, Wedge baked it fresh this morning.”</p>
<p>Aerith looked up, “It looks delicious! I’ll take two slices please!” Her hands clasped against one another, before she let out a light giggle that urged a smile onto Tifa’s face, “Oh, and I’d like a Latte Macchiato and straight black please.” </p>
<p>Tifa’s eyebrow rose at the order, “Ordering for two?” unsure as to why she was so interested by this, it wasn’t as if she didn’t already have part of the order ready to go. </p>
<p>“What? A girl can’t have two slices of cake and two coffee’s?” Aerith shot with a wink, Tifa opened her mouth but no words were formed, “I’m kidding pretty, I’m picking up an order for a friend of mine. He just got back into town.” </p>
<p>Tifa nodded, turning around to start the Latte for Aerith, after preparing all of it to go Tifa shook of the embarrassment from assuming and finished ringing up the young woman’s order.</p>
<p>She was in the process of heating up the lemon loaf when the door to 7th Heaven slammed open. “AERITH LOOK WHO I FOUND!” Tifa turned around and was surprised to see a spiky blonde whom she was intimately familiar with being yanked around by a black haired man who harbored the same spiky hair style, “It’s Cloud!” </p>
<p>“Oh, hi Cloud!” Aerith greeted chipperly, “I didn’t think you’d be back for awhile. Zack said—” </p>
<p>“Yeah, some, uh, stuff happened.” Cloud laughed awkwardly, looking over to Tifa, “Hey Tifa.” </p>
<p>“Uh, hi Cloud.” Tifa greeted, waving awkwardly, “Back so soon?” </p>
<p>“Oh you two know each other?” Aerith asked, “I met Cloud when he stumbled into my shop with Zack.” The woman chuckled, “He was so uncomfortable.” </p>
<p>“Oh I’ve known Cloud since we were kids.” Tifa answered, making note to ask Cloud for this girl’s information later on down the line, “Cloud, do you want anything?” </p>
<p>“Uh, the usual.” Cloud mumbled, “Tifa, you haven’t met Zack right?” Tifa glanced up to the other man who had an arm wrapped around Cloud’s shoulder with a wide, goofish smile plastered on his space.</p>
<p>“Yo.” He greeted, “You’re that lovely ex of his right? His best friend?” Tifa smiled.</p>
<p>“I suppose so if that’s what he called me.” Tifa assured, preparing to pull the espresso shots for Cloud. </p>
<p>Tifa pulled the bread from the heater and looked to Aerith, “Would you like your cake bagged?” </p>
<p>“Hm, well Zack? Wanna stay and eat here, y’know since Cloud is all comfortable here?” Aerith asked, perking up, “Oh! And you should join us if you want to, I’d love to get to know Cloud’s friend better.” Tifa wasn’t quite sure how to respond to the, admittedly sudden request of her.</p>
<p>“Please Tifa?” </p>
<p>Tifa sighed, passing a glance to the kitchen where she was aware of Wedge watching her, “Oh alright.” She agreed, pulling the shots and placing the drinks and food on the other side of the counter. Her hand brushed Aerith’s passing the cake. </p>
<p>Tifa wasn’t sure if the spark that ran down her spine was felt by Aerith too. </p>
<p>“Don’t keep us waiting now Tifa.” Aerith said with a wink. Tifa blinked watching the girl bound away from her to where Cloud and Zack sat. </p>
<p>Tifa poured herself a cold brew and headed over as well, ready to manage the register if anyone else was to come in. </p>
<p>Tifa watched Aerith lift the cup to her lips and pull back at the taste, for a moment Tifa feared that she had screwed up the order, before Aerith smiled, “half-and-half? You remembered?” </p>
<p>“Uh- What do you mean?” Tifa swallowed thickly. “Did I mess up the order—” </p>
<p>“No, I didn’t realize you paid that much attention to me. I’m flattered.” Aerith grinned. Tifa sucked in a breath, “You remembered I like half-n-half.” </p>
<p>“Oh- Uh… Well, um, I think it was an accident but uh—” </p>
<p>The smirk that was glued onto that pretty face—It made Tifa lose her words, “Alright, but thank you anyways.” Tifa let out a breath she was holding as she turned to listen to the light, easygoing small talk of the group.</p>
<p>“OH! OH and Aerith and then during training I swear I saw Cloud checking me out!” Zack elbowed the blonde, “Right Cloud?” Cloud’s face was flushed, as shy as ever, even military training couldn’t take that away from her childhood friend.</p>
<p>Cloud took a long drink of his espresso, “Coffee is good, as usual Tifa.” He praised, “How have you been?” </p>
<p>“Oh, um, I’ve been well.” Tifa promised, “7th Heaven is working great. The others are as rowdy as ever.” </p>
<p>“Others?” Aerith voiced, “Sorry, I don’t mean to interrupt, but do you have a boyfriend by any chance?” Tifa paused.</p>
<p>“Um, well no—” </p>
<p>“Noted.” Aerith hummed, “Others, right? Your employees, right?” </p>
<p>“Oh, uh yeah.” Tifa shifted awkwardly, “Wedge makes all the pastries and stuff, Biggs and Jessie usually do whatever we don’t, rotating between working the back and the front during rush hours.” Tifa looked back into the green eyes of Aerith, who seemed to have that familiar, cocky grin forever plastered on the face of a goddess, “What do you do Aerith?” </p>
<p>“Oh, I work at a little flower shop down the street, nothing big or anything.” Aerith answered, “But the flowers sell and I make good money, so early hours are nothing.” </p>
<p>“A flower shop?” Tifa’s nose wriggled at the thought, “I never realized we had one near.” </p>
<p>“You should check it out sometime. Aerith really undersells it! It’s super gorgeous and she grows all the flowers by hand!” Zack responded, “Say, Aerith, didn’t you say you always had trouble getting all that new soil into the shop?” </p>
<p>Aerith tilted her head, “Well yeah, that’s why I ask you to help?” </p>
<p>Zack hummed, “Nevermind then,” the man stood abruptly, “I’m gonna go use the restroom. Coming Cloud?” </p>
<p>Cloud took a moment, looking to the man before nodding, calmly following Zack into the restroom, leaving Tifa an Aerith sitting alone at a table, both staring awkwardly at the<br/>
bathroom.</p>
<p>“Well that was weird.” Aerith noted, looking to Tifa, “While they do… Whatever they’re doing in there, why don’t you and I try to get to know each other a bit better. I mean, aside from Cloud of course. Where are you from?” </p>
<p>“Oh, uh, a little town called Nebielhiem.” Tifa answered, “And you?” </p>
<p>“Oh, I’m from Midgar.” Aerith answered, “I met Zack through the military program at my highschool, he was my boyfriend for awhile there but we split off a while ago.”<br/>
Tifa found herself grinning, “I thought you said no boys.” </p>
<p>“I believe I said no Cloud. But right, no more boy talk.” Aerith agreed, “This is a lovely little shop, I love coming here.” </p>
<p>I love seeing you come here—</p>
<p>A laugh echoed through the diner, “Aww so you did memorize my order—” Tifa paused, feeling the blood rush down her face, “No-No it’s fine! I’ve been trying to figure out if you had for weeks. You even got the half-n-half right.” </p>
<p>Tifa paused, “Well…Yeah… I mean it’s nice seeing you. You always just looked really,” pretty, “Nice. I kind of wanted to talk to you more. But, you know, it’s a little creepy and you’re my customer.” </p>
<p>Aerith hummed, “Maybe a little, but who knows, maybe I wanted that cute barista to flirt with me over a nice steaming cup of coffee.” Tifa was convinced this was teasing now. No one was that flirty… Right?</p>
<p>“You never know till’ you try it right?” …right?</p>
<p>“Well then,” Tifa coughed, clearing her dry throat, “may I get a lass’ phone number? Maybe I’d like to order some flowers for a special coffee order.”<br/>
Tifa had intended the line to be delivered cooly, but the laugh Aerith let out, Tifa deflated, had it been that poorly judged? That bad of a call? </p>
<p>Before Tifa could talk herself into a panicked spiral, the edge of a phone was nudged into her hand, Tifa glanced into those soft green eyes, “Go ahead and enter it.” Tifa blinked looking to the empty contact screen. </p>
<p>Tentatively, Tifa reaches over and pulled the phone to her, what was her phone number again?<br/>
Tifa carefully typed her name and entered the numbers of her phone. Willing her brain to provide the numbers that it begrudgingly supplied. Before she slipped the phone over to<br/>
Aerith who grinned at her.</p>
<p>“Looks like I’ve got a new client.” </p>
<p>“I guess so…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Gym</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Well, well, well, if this isn’t a pleasant surprise.” Aerith teased, “My hero.”</p><p>Tifa swallowed thickly, forcing herself to look into Aerith’s eyes, “You- Are you okay?”</p><p>“Mhm!” Aerith assured, pulling herself away from Tifa and playfully leaning forward, “Thanks to you.” Aerith pulled herself up, “Sorry about that, I truly didn’t know you were out here, I just needed to pull these inside.” Aerith gestured towards a couple of nice, potted plants that were large and healthy.</p><p>And… heavy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TIfa stretched as she settled back after the rush hit. Her back aching in pain after standing for so long.  The rush had been manageable, busy, but nothing she, Biggs, and Jessie couldn’t handle. She muffled a yawn and reached over next to a machine where she kept her phone carefully set aside. Upon unlocking she saw a couple notifications on deliveries, a precious photo of Marlene holding up a drawing of sorts proudly, and a message from a number Tifa hadn’t had saved.</p><p>
  <em>‘Hey cutie~’</em>
</p><p>Tifa could only stare at the message, swiftly checking the time sent, 4:20 pm. 4:22… Tifa raised an eyebrow, shifting carefully, debating on if she should assume that this comment came from Aerith. Tifa had briefly started typing out a response when the sound of the door being slammed open startled her.</p><p>Tifa muffled a shriek, feeling her phone buzz as she looked to the sound of commotion, where a group of rowdy looking teenagers came in, laughing and roughhousing. Tifa forced a smile and only glanced to her phone, her heart race spiking when she saw her text had sent. Incomplete.</p><p>
  <em>‘Hey- Aeris-‘ </em>
</p><p>Nonetheless Tifa willed the information from her mind, swiftly working to get these teenagers out of her café. The last thing she needed was to say at Seventh Heaven longer than she already had. As much as Tifa loved her shop, she also liked having some time to herself. Away from the craziness of co-worker drama and potentially rude customers.</p><p>Tifa didn’t dare look at her phone in the backroom, where Jessie was in the middle of an arm-wrestling match with Biggs.</p><p>“You goin’ home Tifa?” Biggs called out as Tifa pulled off her apron and added it to the growing pile. Making note that she’d have to take them home to wash soon.</p><p>“Mhm.” Tifa answered, “You three okay to close? Yuffie should be coming in later to help out.”</p><p>“You know it!” Jessie promised, shooting a wink to Tifa, “We still down for that movie hangout next week?”</p><p>“Should be!” Tifa promised, grabbing her bag and finishing up her goodbyes with her friends before she started her trek home.</p><p>A block or so away is when Tifa looked to her phone, and saw a new message from that number, with a heavy heart, Tifa opened the message and was met by a laughing emoji.</p><p>
  <em>‘It’s Aerith silly.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘what are you up to?’</em>
</p><p>Tifa paused, a pleasantly surprised that Aerith hadn’t been startled by her mistaken text. Before she responding in kind.</p><p>
  <em>‘I just left work. Walking home now.’ </em>
</p><p>Tifa figured she was going to head to the gym after changing. While Tifa got a good workout just managing the café on her own, she certainly still wanted to maintain her form. After years and years of sports training, it felt wasteful to let her body go without an attempt to maintain it.</p><p>Tifa made it back to her apartment before she checked her phone again where she found yet another message from Aerith.</p><p>
  <em>’Aw lucky, I have to work until 7 :(( I wish I had some cute company.’</em>
</p><p>Tifa wordlessly set her phone down and left to go change. Her mind swirling at the thought of going to visit Aerith, at her job. If anything, maybe she could rope Cloud along to offset all the panic caused by Aerith’s very existence.</p><p>It wasn’t Tifa’s fault Aerith was pleasant enough that Tifa forgot her own name around her.</p><p>Tifa let out a heavy sigh glaring at her screen, imagining the sinister, cheeky grin that had to have been plastered on Aerith’s pretty face. The pale, soft looking skin changing with her amusement.</p><p>She was gonna tear Tifa apart with her antics. Her petty, silly, blush inducing antics.</p><p>
  <em>‘Maybe Cloud’s free?’ </em>
</p><p>Of course Tifa <em>knew </em>the implications, she wasn’t blind to the idea of that <em>maybe</em> Aerith liked her in a romantic sense. But it was also likely that to Aerith she was just some sort of prize. A token. A challenge. Just as a handful of others had seen her as—</p><p>Tifa’s phone chimed into her thoughts, inviting Tifa’s ruby gaze to the notification on her screen Aerith, again.</p><p>
  <em>‘He’s out with Zack, but you know you I really wanna meet up with? She has long black hair, cute as a doll, and has one of the prettiest smiles I’ve ever seen.’ </em>
</p><p>Tifa frowned.</p><p>
  <em>‘And no pressure if you don’t wanna hang out btw. Enjoy your night no matter what you choose Tifa.’</em>
</p><p>Tifa paused, her hand shaking over her phone, the words seemed to mock her. Aerith’s words… Were almost exactly what she needed to hear from the woman… And somehow, after not responding, she felt the need to send a text like that…</p><p>Tifa shook her head, shaking off any thoughts that lingered. And grabbing a waterbottle and a towel, she set of the gym to work out.</p><p>Her work-out routine could only be described as intense. Long and intense. When Tifa finally decided to call it quits, the sun had set into the night sky.</p><p>Tifa stretched her body out as she set course to return to her apartment, already showered at the gym, she had intended to pick up groceries to make dinner. Tifa didn’t typically head to the store after the gym, but hey, the world was full of surprises.</p><p>And that was further solidified when while passing a store entryway the door flew open and a woman stumbled into the street, on instinct Tifa wrapped her hand around the woman’s wrist to keep her from falling into the dirt. Tifa’s gaze drifted towards the face of the woman. Where, a familiar brown haired-green eyed- innocent looking customer stared back at her. A wide, amused smile spreading onto Aerith’s face.</p><p>“Well, well, well, if this isn’t a pleasant surprise.” Aerith teased, “My hero.”</p><p>Tifa swallowed thickly, forcing herself to look into Aerith’s eyes, “You- Are you okay?”</p><p>“Mhm!” Aerith assured, pulling herself away from Tifa and playfully leaning forward, “Thanks to you.” Aerith pulled herself up, “Sorry about that, I truly didn’t know you were out here, I just needed to pull these inside.” Aerith gestured towards a couple of nice, potted plants that were large and healthy.</p><p>And… heavy.</p><p>“Do-do you need any help? While I’m here?” Tifa offered, shifting her feet as she watched Aerith tug at a pot, barely budging it, “I’m pretty strong.”</p><p>“Oh I’ll bet. But I’ll manage, you don’t need to help me. I’m not some damsel.” Aerith huffed, Tifa scoffed and set her things down before nearly effortlessly lifting one of the pots up.</p><p>“Where do you need this?” She asked, following Aerith to the door of which Aerith oh so politely held open for her.</p><p>“Oh, just the corner will do!” Tifa followed the instruction, setting the pot int a corner next to a nice display of flowers, peeking out of baskets in a flurry of colors. It was… nice.</p><p>Tifa repeated the process with the rest of the plants, as she set the last pot down and pulled herself up she heard the door chime shut.</p><p>“Thank you, so much for the help Tifa. It would’ve taken me forever without you.” Aerith voiced from behind her, Tifa glanced over, watching the young lady carefully wade through the quaint little shop, tidying up the already clean cut flowers.</p><p>“Oh, um, no problem.” The shop was beautiful, simple and beautiful. And matched the aesthetic Aerith seemed to attempt for, “What-what else are you up to tonight?” Tifa asked, shifting from foot to foot. Her gaze flicking from the flower displays to Aerith herself.</p><p>Fiddling with the flowers, and managing something else nearby, Aerith hummed, “Oh, well I was just going to go home an prepare for tomorrow. What else is there to do?” Tifa thought Aerith seemed playful, but here was an edge, hiding within that playful nature.</p><p>“Hm…” Tifa liked Aerith, she really liked Aerith… And lying to herself about it wouldn’t do any good, “Well, I was going to grab groceries on my way home… But if you wanted to come over for dinner, we could hang… out?” Tifa wasn’t quite sure why she was asking this of the woman.</p><p>Perhaps it was the way Aerith spoke that made Tifa want to invite her into Tifa’s life. Maybe it was that  text… Tifa herself wasn’t sure. She blocked out the part of her mind that reminded her, <em>maybe it was because she was like Cloud.</em></p><p>“I’d like that.” Aerith said with a smile, “But, ideally I’d like to get changed first.”</p><p>Tifa felt herself smile. “Y-Yeah. For sure. I-I’ll text you the address.”</p><p>“It’s a date.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yeah, this is probably gonna turn into a series, I'm lowkey invested now. As usual I hope you all enjoyed, the next chapter will have more gay panic. Probably. I haven't written it yet.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Date? No? This is a friend hang out!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is Tifa being a cook and gay panic.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tifa would be lying if she tried to argue that she <em>wasn’t</em> overthinking every small thing. She had already changed her clothes four times, trying to find the best look that said <em>casual </em>but not so causal that it was as if she didn’t. TIfa was pretty sure friends didn’t panic this much about a hangout. There was nothing romantic about a homecooked meal being enjoyed in your home with a pretty girl who you’ve been paying close attention to for months. Tifa tried to reason with herself.</p><p>After way too long, Tifa finally settled on an old white crop-top and black shorts. With a heavy sigh and pulling her hair out of it’s tie, she left her bathroom and began setting out the groceries she had bought in a rush to get home and change.</p><p>Tifa had made the intellectual decision to make Shrimp Alfredo. Not only because she knew she had some of Barret and Marlene’s homemade alfredo sauce, but also because the meal was easy enough to make.</p><p>TIfa had just put the water to boil when there was a delicate knock on her door. Tifa was quick to wipe off her hands and answer her door, where Aerith herself stood, rummaging through a pastel yellow bag. A bottle of wine being dangerously likely to fall from her loose grip.</p><p>“Oh, uh, hi!” Tifa greeted, swallowing thickly, taking in Aerith’s look, a red-leather jacket over a white tank top and a powder pink skirt. It was a good look on her, Tifa thought anyways, “You look great!”</p><p>Aerith looked up, a sweet, pretty smile overturning on her face, “Thanks, you look nice too.” Aerith pulled up a bottle of wine, “I brought wine? It kinda felt rude to show up without anything.” Aerith laughed awkwardly.</p><p>Tifa took it gratefully, “Thank you, come on in, make yourself comfortable.” She moved back letting Aerith into her small little apartment.</p><p>“Oh wow, it’s so cute.” Aerith giggled, Tifa carefully shut the door and moved to set the bottle of wine down on the counter, “You have excellent taste Tifa.”</p><p>Tifa looked away, hoping her face wasn’t flushed, “Thanks…” Tifa chuckled, checking on the not-yet boiling water. She tried to distract herself from the pretty lady sitting a few feet away from her by starting the shrimp.</p><p>“What’s on the menu tonight?” Aerith asked, leaning forward onto her hand, her forest green gaze watching every little twitch of Tifa, “From the looks of it it’s a good thing I’m not allergic to shrimp.</p><p>TIfa paused, she hadn’t thought of that—Was it inconsiderate of her to have made this without asking-- As if sensing the panic that was beginning to set in, Aerith voiced, “I love shrimp, this is a pleasant surprise!”</p><p>Tifa calmed, taking in a deep breath, “I hope you like it. Barret and his little girl make the alfredo sauce from scratch every now and then. It’s really good.”</p><p>“I hope you’re right!” Aerith cooed, looking around again, “Thanks for inviting me over again. This is a much more appealing option compared to binging old cartoons until I fall asleep.” Tifa tilted her head at that.</p><p>“That sounds like fun though?”</p><p>Aerith chuckled, “Oh it is, until you watch so many old cartoons that there’s nothing they could possibly do that entertains you. I think I’ve watched the anamonics enough that I could recite the show from memory if I had to.”</p><p>“Can I hold ya to that?”</p><p>Aerith’s gentle laugh sent shivers down Tifa’s spine and a smile forced onto her face, “Maybe.”</p><p>They made small talk for a bit, before the water finally stated boiling and Tifa went to add in the store-bought noodles, setting the timer accordingly before adding Barret and Marlene’s sauce to the shrimp pan to simmer.</p><p>“So, you’re from a little town right?” Tifa glanced back at Aerith.</p><p>“Oh yeah, a little place in the countryside, cute place, quiet and quaint.” Tifa answered, “Was a nice place to grow up.”</p><p>“I can imagine. I grew up in Midgar. I know this city like the back of my hand.” Aerith admitted, “It’s always been a nice place to live, in terms of people anyways.” Tifa nodded, running her hands under the faucet, carefully scrubbing her hands clean of any sort of germs.</p><p>It wasn’t long before they sat at Tifa’s little table, nicely plated bowls of pasta, tied together with two glasses of wine, Tifa smiled watching Aerith practically drooling over the bowl. Tifa raised her glass towards Aerith who looked at her with matching grin, clicking her glass against one another.</p><p>“To this wonderfully tasting dinner!” Aerith chirped, Tifa drank to that. Before taking her first bite of the meal. Meals always tasted the best in good company—Especially vocal company like Aerith, who moaned at the first bite.</p><p>“Tifa this is so good!” Aerith moaned out, “So much better than take-out.” Tifa giggled awkwardly, glancing away from the compliment dealer. Who also giggled.</p><p>“Glad you like it, maybe I could cook for you again sometime.” Tifa mentioned offhandedly, before realizing her comment sounded as if she was asking Aerith out on another date—But this wasn’t a date, Tifa reminded herself. Just a friendly hang out.</p><p>Nothing more.</p><p>Just friendly.</p><p>“For sure!” Aerith squealed, “That sounds so fun!”</p><p>Aerith’s glee was contagious, just being around her made Tifa’s heart flutter, something about being near such energy, such raw enthusiasm, it… Made Tifa happy.</p><p>Tifa smiled to herself, running her thumb around the ring of her glass, she hadn’t felt this happy since—</p><p>Tifa willed that thought away, refusing to think of him. That horrid. Horrid man. Aerith was nothing like him, she- she just wasn’t.</p><p>“Tifa?” Tifa looked up to Aerith, her hands were on Tifa’s shoulders, her eyes softened with concern, “Hey, you okay?”</p><p>“Oh… Uhm… Yeah…” Tifa assured, “I’m fine.”</p><p>“If… You say so?” Aerith sat down, “I’ll listen if you ever wanna talk you know?”</p><p>Maybe… It was best that Tifa wait for this silly crush to run its course. She wanted to be friends with Aerith, risking losing that to infatuation… It just wasn’t worth it.</p><p>“Yeah… Uhm… Thanks.” Tifa mumbled, “Sorry…”</p><p>“No need to apologize.” Aerith assured, standing up and grabbing her plate, “I’ll start cleaning up, since you cooked and all.” Tifa opened her mouth to argue, but Aerith was already walking away, Tifa finished her own food and picked up after herself, setting her dishes in the dishwasher, thrilled to see that Aerith had in fact cleaned up.</p><p>“Thank you for cleaning up Aerith, it’s… really appreciated.” Tifa called out to Aerith who smiled.</p><p>“Thanks for cooking!” Aerith hummed, “It was super good!”</p><p>Tifa nodded, “Do… You want to do anything? Wanna watch a movie or something--?”</p><p>Aerith shook her head, “I’d love to, but it’s already getting late, by the time I get home I’ll be 10 or so.”</p><p>Tifa glanced at the time, 9:38. It was… Later than she thought.</p><p>“Oh, I suppose so.” Tifa realized, “Time slipped away.”</p><p>Aerith giggled, “It really did. I had fun, but I should be getting home. I hope we can do this again soon!” Tifa nodded, seeing Aerith out, “Thank you… Again.”</p><p>“Of course… “ Tifa agreed, “I’m glad we did this Aerith. Text me when you get home?”</p><p>Aerith giggled, “Sure. Bye Tifa!” Before Tifa realized it, a gentle kiss brushed against her cheek and her brain went rainbow… By the time Tifa’s thoughts went back to normal, Aerith was gone. And all Tifa could feel was the kiss ghosting her cheek.</p><p>“Fuck.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed!! And yes I'm giving Tifa trauma, because I also like making myself cry. Anyways I wrote this on a school night, so I'll edit later!! Enjoy!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Switch?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tifa finds her phone not a Seventh Heaven and goes on a journey to find it.</p><p> </p><p>It's not that magical, but uh  tw/ mild panic attack.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tifa was a fool. A foolish, dumb, idiotic fool. Her head throbbed, her eyes were heavy, and the weight of the world may as well have been dumped onto her shoulders. Tifa’s feet dragged around the cafe as she prepped for the morning rush. Keeping herself busy as she dashed from one end of the store to the other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tifa!” Tifa stopped dead in her tracks hearing the voice of Cloud. She looked over the counter where Cloud stood, his expression grim and tired, not that she was surprised. It was four a.m. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh- good morning Cloud.” Tifa greeted, forcing her voice to go far above her energy levels, “Do you want any-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You went out with Aerith last night.” Cloud said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. He never was one of subtlety, “She posted on her story about it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tifa blinked, unsure of what kind of story he meant. Like a book? Or one of the online ones Jessie and Biggs used every day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cloud rolled his eyes and fished out his phone from his pockets, before pulling up a ShinraGram story, Aerith was winking at the camera with Tifa turned around, probably cooking with text reading, “Hanging with Tifa :D” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You two getting along?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh... yeah- yeah we’re getting along...” Tifa assured, they were getting along. Maybe a little too well as far as Tifa’s brain could tell. “She’s... nice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A pain in the ass more like.” Cloud grunted, taking a seat, his facade dropping and concern taking over his expression, “You look like you haven’t slept. What happened?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tifa felt her throat run dry. She loved Cloud, she trusted Cloud. Tifa was well aware that Cloud would never be mad if she admitted to him that there was a crush forming around his pretty flower girl friend. But it was— </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tifa shook her head, forcing away the thought. Now wasn’t the time, she reminded herself, “Thoughts kept me awake.” Tifa relented truthfully, “Nothing to worry about though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright.” Cloud backed down, his shoulders relaxing,Tifa started to turn back to their work but Cloud caught her attention once again . “when do you open?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“5:30.” Tifa answered quickly, the time slipped out as easy as her name, having had to recite it a million and more times. Tifa paused her thought train, “wait why?” Cloud should have known too? He also had a key to the damn place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just curious.” Cloud shrugged, “and I assume you don’t usually come in this early?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well no- Why did you-“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>More and more questions were swarming into Tifa’s brain. Mainly about why the hell was Cloud here at Tifa glanced to the clock 4:56.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cloud just shrugged, “I was bored.” He answered, “Need anything done?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh- No? I think I’ll be fine.” Tifa knew it sounded more like a question than a distinct answer, but it was an unusual thing to ask. Hell it was all a mind boggling situation. And it only got weirder when Cloud promptly left, with little more than a halfhearted ‘bye’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tifa made a mental note to ask him about it later. And hoped he’d relent and give her a passable answer. But Tifa shook it off and went back to work. It wasn’t until around 10 when she bothered reaching to check her phone but, to her confusion, it wasn’t in the place she usually put it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Weird…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s weird?” Wedge asked loudly from the Kitchen, “What’s wrong Tifa?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, nothing.” Tifa responded, “I just don’t know where my phone is. It’s not where I usually leave it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh, I haven’t seen it.” Wedge answered, “Did you  leave it at home?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe?” Tifa could have sworn she brought in her phone. It just wasn’t like her to forget it. It had happened before, but Tifa wasn’t so sure that she had forgotten it, “I guess I did. I’m gonna run home I guess and get it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay! Cya later Tifa!” Wedge waved as Tifa brushed past her friend and headed home. The walk seeming longer than usual without the company of her beloved playlist. Tifa made her way up the stairs of Stargazer heights with a familiar ease, her fingers nimbly digging the key into its lock and Tifa took two steps into her apartment and immediately found her phone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Resting on her counter, staring back at her, as if mocking her foolishness, with a sigh she lifted up the phone and the screen lit up with a background that… was very much not hers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A moment of confused blinking passed, staring into the Lock Screen, Aerith herself, a wink on her face looking into the camera, a group of men Tifa didn’t recognize. Aerith looked far younger in this photo, but still had that familiar cheeky nature Tifa had come to realize Aerith possessed in the day or so she knew her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the photo while Aerith winked a red haired man grinned at the camera with a kind of smirk, the kind that reminded Tifa of the boys she hung out with as a child. And in the background we’re two men, one with long, silky black hair and a bald man in a pair of sunglasses Tifa would kill for (not that she would) And neither of them seemed interested in the photo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a flip of the phone Tifa found that this wasn’t some prank of changing her lockscreen even the case didn’t match. Instead of Tifa’s old, scraped up star patterned black case, it was a nice, warm cream color with pressed flowers in the case. It was… a nice case. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But it wasn’t Tifa’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tifa bit back a groan before she headed back out, taking the phone with her, taking a detour to the shop she had discovered the night before. Whoever decided this was a fun idea, Tifa made a mental note to give them an earful, giving Tifa a workout and a headache. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Tifa stepped into the cozy little shop she was surprised by how populated the place was, “Come on in! Look around and come to the counter when you’re ready!” A woman’s voice Tifa didn’t recognize called out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tifa turned her head to peer over the counter to where an older, tired looking woman stood, dealing with a young man who seemed to be on the brink of panic. Tifa made the executive decision to wait for the place to calm down before asking for Aerith. Figuring it may be creepy to ask for an employee, especially since she didn’t even really know Aerith too well yet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tifa busied herself looking at flowers, so many different colors and scents filled Tifa’s senses. It never ceased to amaze Tifa how many different kinds of flowers there were. Gardeners lived in another world, mastering their own language, memorizing meanings and growing patterns. Tifa had a million and more questions about all the meanings and causes for such flowers. Maybe she could ask Aerith- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The thought snapped Tifa back into the real world and she looked to the counter, where the tired looking woman met her gaze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Need something?” She asked, boredom clear on her face, Tifa tensed and nodded, swiftly weaving through the flowers, careful not to harm any. The woman stiffened, “how can I help you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhm, weird question, but is Aerith here right now? I need to talk to her and it’s kind of important?” Tifa requested, shifting her feet, “So uh…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman raised an eyebrow, “Aerith, I don’t know if she’s here right now. Why do you need her?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The unease made sense. Tifa was sure there was a fair amount of creepy men lusting after the admittedly beautiful flower girl. However, Tifa’s heart was beginning to pick up. Her fists dug into her pockets. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tifa opened her mouth to speak, but her voice refused to comply, locking up her throat. Tifa paused a moment, before her thoughts began to swirl in a spiral of ‘shit shit shit-’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well--” Elmyra was cut off by a familiar cheery voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Hey I’m back Mom--” Tifa hated her shocked response, spinning around to meet the green-eyed woman, “Tifa? I mean hi, but--” Tifa waved, trying her best for a smile, but to her surprise Aerith rushed over, taking her hand, “Hey- come with me okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Tifa wanted to protest, but her throat didn’t allow for it, only making her stumble behind Aerith into the back room, the empty, quiet, back room. Tifa heard the door click behind Aerith and Tifa let herself fall against the wall, her breathing beginning to labor in the quiet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tifa fumbled around her waist, looking for the familiar feel of her bag for the pill-- Tifa felt her shoulders stiffen, she didn’t have her bag-- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Tifa?”  Tifa’s eyes snapped open to the green gaze of Aerith, who let out a heavy sigh, and took a step back, “Try to focus on me, okay?” Tifa could do little more than stare anyways, she watched Aerith. Taking in in silence, quiet… calm silence. Watching Aerith take in slow, deep breaths. And Tifa found herself copying, before she, as quietly and swiftly as she could, took Aerith’s hand and placed it on her back, praying that she would understand-- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>And she did… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tifa produced a sigh of relief, feeling the safe, warm embrace of Aerith, slow, gente circles being rubbed on her back. It felt like years before Tifa finally spoke out, her voice breaking, “Thank you…” she choked out, refusing to cry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey… Of course.” Aerith responded, her voice was soft in Tifa’s ear, tickling her in the most nurturing way, “Do you wanna talk about it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tifa shook her head, more than content where she was, despite the logical part of her brain arguing with her that she had only known Aerith for a day… If that… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She should be scrambling back to the cafe. Returning her phone and bolting but… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I… Stay here for a bit…” Tifa whispered, “With you I mean…” Aerith smelt like flowers… She wanted to stay here… Warm and feeling so, unreasonably safe.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… You can.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aerith squeezed Tifa a little bit tighter.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I did update a day early!!! Wooooo! Also most of this was written in my math class, you know, as you do. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this little silly chapter, well not silly. Also there probably will be a bit more angst. Not much, but some. Because trauma. </p><p>Anyways, I hope you all have a wonderful day! And I always appreciate comments and kudos, they really do make my day. Thank you for the support on this, it started out as a silly little one shot then turned into something I'm actually kinda into.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aerith surprise Tifa but Tifa surprises Aerith instead.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is REALLY Short, and not really plot related, it's short and cute, but enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tifa ended up staying up in that loft for several hours. Just talking with Aerith. Relaxing in the ever calming presence of the flower girl.</p><p>They found Tifa’s phone a bit later resting on a pile of boxes within the shop. And had a nice conversation on the <em>why</em> of it all. But in the end, the most they could come up with was Cloud. Though admittedly that wasn’t in character for the usually blonde.</p><p>“Hey Tifa!”</p><p>Tifa smiled at the familiar cheer of Aerith. Tifa shot a grin over her shoulder to the enthusiastic flower girl who planted herself confidently across the counter.</p><p>The two danced a delicate line. Tifa would visit Aerith at work whenever she had off days, and Aerith would often come see Tifa whenever she had days off or had a break. It was becoming a norm to see the brown-haired angel hanging around Seventh Heaven. The pair also texted, a decent amount, or that was what Tifa told herself.</p><p>“What are you so smiley about? Happy to see me?” Aerith mocked with a playful wink.</p><p>Tifa let herself laugh, “Of course I am. Though, I can’t say I was expecting it. I kinda thought you were working.” Tifa flipped a cup into her hand, “Want a coffee?”</p><p>“You know it sweets!” Aerith hummed, “Surprise me.”</p><p>“Was planning on it!” Tifa assured with a delighted hum, swiftly throwing together a drink Tifa had been thinking about for a while. A more bitter drink. Just how Aerith liked it.</p><p>Tifa made sure to keep the drink pretty as she set it in front of Aerith who mindlessly passed Tifa a ten. Tifa rolled her eyes but took it, having long given up on fighting with Aerith on free drinks.</p><p>“Beautiful.” Aerith said with a light giggle, “Honestly, you amaze me every time.” Aerith took a sip of the drink and the smile was enough to make Tifa’s heart swell in her chest, “Delicious.”</p><p>Tifa smiled, “Glad you like it, so what brings you around here, aside from whatever force of nature your mind is?” Tifa stretched out her back placing herself on the other end of the counter, she looked up at the brown-haired woman, who had a small white foam on her upper lip, and with a burst of confidence, Tifa delicately reached up, brushing her thumb across Aerith’s lip, successfully removing the cream from her face, and Tifa made the conscious decision, to quickly lick off the cream from her own finger and turn away, both hiding her amusement and horror at her own actions.</p><p>Tifa glanced over her shoulder a moment and committed to memory the flustered girl. The way her eyes were widened and a noticeable blush across Aerith’s cheeks.</p><p>Tifa smiled to herself, she had gotten the flower girl to blush! That seemed like a win to her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey! Sorry this is short, I am sick, fantastic, but I didn't want to miss upload, so here's this silly little exchange, between the two. Not really plot related, but it does provide a bit more information. I'll try to get a proper chapter out soon, but for now, enjoy this tiny little exchange. Thank you all for the kind comments! They always make me very happy, and I assure you we'll get to the interesting stuff soon, and my interesting I mean, trauma. Because spicy.</p><p>I hope you all enjoyed this little mini chapter! And have a great day you lovely people!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tifa goes out for drinks.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Going out with people had never been something Tifa went out of her way to do. Even in collage she tended to avoid going out if at all possible. But unfortunately, sometimes Tifa couldn’t say no to Jessie. Jessie was awfully good at working her way into Tifa’s brain and urging her to say yes to whatever idea she wanted. This time just so happened to be a club.</p><p>Tifa wasn’t the most… Into clubs, hot, sweaty bodies all pressed up against each other, loud music drumming into her ears. While the Honeybee Inn was a nice place, Tifa couldn’t find it in her to enjoy the loud music and grinding folk around her.</p><p>“Come on Tifa!” Jessie whined, her breath already smelling of liquor, “Loosen up! Live a little!” Tifa’s nose wrinkled at the thought. She had indulged Jessie by putting on a tight blue dress that Tifa would admit she looked nice in, but moving around in it… Tifa shivered at the thought.</p><p>“Give me a minute.” She requested. Getting a pout from her friend.</p><p>“Oh come on Tifa, it’s either dance or tell me about that girl you keep hanging around.” Jessie threatened.</p><p>“I’m… not sure what you mean.” Tifa lied, praying her  face didn’t show the embarrassment at the thought of Jessie getting to know more about Aerith. She would make it so obvious to Aerith. And Tifa wasn’t ready for that sort of commitment…</p><p>“Oh liar!” Jessie accused, albeit correctly, but Tifa fumed.</p><p>“No!” Tifa insisted, looking over the table to Biggs who was grinning at the exchange, “Biggs wants to dance, look!” Tifa hoped Biggs took pity on her, and lucky for her, Biggs relented and dragged Jessie off the dancefloor. Tifa winced the thought of doing that around so may other people. So close, so exposed to others.</p><p>Tifa wasn’t’ surprised that Jessie knew about Aerith. Jessie had a knack for reading people, and could never stay out of things when it came to Tifa’s love life. Nearly killing her last—</p><p>Tifa took a big swig of her drink.</p><p>The buzz of her phone snapped her out of her thoughts. Tifa lifted to the light of her phone, where Aerith’s name popped up. The familiar look of it, tied together with rose emoji’s on either side made Tifa’s heart flutter. Tifa clicked on the message and choked on her drink at the picture Aerith had sent.</p><p>Aerith was in a… really, really pretty red dress. She was sitting on what Tifa assumed was Zack from the spiky black hair and child-like grin. And of course with the text Aerith seemed oh so fond of, “Going out with the guys, wanna come? ;)”</p><p>Tifa was sure her face was on fire. Aerith was just… Pretty. From her long, fluffy, soft looking brown hair, to her beautiful green eyes that always seemed to look just a little too innocent for Aerith’s general behavior towards… well most things.</p><p>‘I… I’m kinda already out, Jessie kinda already dragged me out to Honeybee.’ She typed as quickly as her fingers would allow her, drumming her fingers down on the photo to like it.</p><p>Aerith’s response came a moment later, ‘Oh? Fun! I’m not sure where we’re going. Zack just wanted to go out and he won’t tell me where. Was kinda hoping I could rope you along so I could be sure to have some fun.’ </p><p>Tifa chuckled, “You third wheeling too?’</p><p>While Jessie and Biggs weren’t dating by any means, they certainly knew to have a good time together. Tifa let out a heavy sigh, taking in another sip of her drink before glancing back down at her phone to catch Aerith’s lightning-fast response.</p><p>‘Probably gonna end up that way.’</p><p>They exchanged messages for a bit, before Aerith eventually fell quiet, Tifa assumed it was from arriving to the bar Zack wanted to go to; the buzz of alcohol was starting to take its toll on TIfa. She was tipsy and the buzz in her head was starting to irritate her.</p><p>“Poke!” A cheery voice cooed as a gentle shove was passed to Tifa.</p><p>Tifa stiffened at the sudden touch on her head, spinning around only to be met by an amused grin tied to a shit-eating smile. A smile that Tifa had carved into her dreams, “Heya!”</p><p>“Aerith-“ Tifa blinked watching the brown haired woman slip into the booth beside her. Her hair loosely framing her body, down from it’s usual braid.</p><p>“Hi! Looks like Zack wanted to come here, he and Cloud are ordering drinks.” Aerith commented, offhandedly gesturing behind her.“Mind if I join ya? The boys can find somewhere else to sit.”</p><p>“Uhm-“ Tifa blinked, “Sure.”</p><p>There was a moment of uncomfortable silence as Tifa struggled to process anything and everything that was happening around her. Her focus remaining solely on Aerith.</p><p>“So-“</p><p>“Does it have pockets—” Tifa blurted out, before realizing how… Odd of a question that was, “Sorry- I’m—”</p><p>“No, it doesn’t—But I bet yours does!” Aerith answered anyways, “I mean, with—Nevermind.”</p><p>Tifa blinked but laughed along anyways. She and Aerith spent a bit just-talking. Drinking and talking.</p><p>“Hey—Wanna dance?” Aerith giggled, after slamming her glass down, Tifa was too drunk herself to say no.</p><p>The duo awkwardly fumbled up, struggling to walk, Tifa tried. She tried to dance, but her thoughts were buzzing as she tried to follow Aerith’s lead. Fumbling in one spot their bodies would hardly be considered coordinated. Tifa was pretty sure it wasn’’t normal to see stars around the woman you were dancing with.</p><p>“Hey-Hey Aerith.” Tifa giggled out as she moved towards Aerith, her arms loosely wrapping around the woman’s hips, “You’re, really pretty.” Aerith responded in kind, also giggling.</p><p>“You’re really pretty too…” She said out loud, though it felt like a whisper, “I like spending time with you…”</p><p>Tifa found herself giggling, exchanging semi-drunken comments, moving from the bar to down the street, fumbling around one another, exchanging soft touches and light laughs. Tifa wasn’t entirely sure how she ended up back in her apartment, but complaining didn’t come to mind as she wobbled into her apartment, Aerith squealing next to her.</p><p>Though tipsy, Tifa found herself grinning as Aerith rambled on and on about something random,  Tifa wasn’t listening, preferring to watch her ever changing expression. Everything from the subtlest lift of her lips, to a flick of her gaze to make sure Tifa was watching her, even a little flick of the wrist had Tifa absorbed in a world of Aerith.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey- Aerith…” Tifa mumbled, getting the other woman’s bright green eyes on her, and Tifa felt her body move before her brain could fully process her actions. Tifa moved, her chest raising to meet Aerith’s, resting her head against Aerith’s. Close enough to feel Aerith’s warm breath on her face, “I-“</p><p>A rush of panic flooded Tifa’s senses at the realizations of her own actions. She was—Her thoughts began to spiral, locked into place, hovering over Aerith’s face, close enough that she could kiss her—It had been so long since she had kissed anyone… Kissed anyone in a way that meant anything to tifa anyways—</p><p>A warmth pressed into Tifa. Tifa tensed feeling Aerith relax.</p><p>Tifa’s apartment could have been lit on fire and Tifa wouldn’t have cared, after a moment, Aerith pulled away, her green gaze half lidded looked up to Tifa.</p><p>“I think I love you—”</p><p>Tifa wasn’t sure who said it.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Since y'all got a short chapter Thursday, here y'all go. Enjoy. And yayyy they finally kissed! Like fully, but what will happen next? I ACTUALLY know the answer since I was a good little fanfiction writer and wrote it already. </p><p>As usual I hope you all enjoyed! And I am begging you, drink WATER, and eat. And no coffee is not a meal or water. (this is half-aimed at my girlfriend, but also you guys. I'd be thrilled to know you all are hydrated and fed.) </p><p>I hope you all have a fantastic night, and thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A horrid sound woke Tifa before she wanted to wake up. Tifa grumbled at the echo of a knock on her door. She briefly raised her head towards the door before groaning at the effort and letting her head fall back onto the arm.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Alright! Sorry this took a bit longer than anticipated, I'll explain more at the end. But this chapter is pretty long so~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A horrid sound woke Tifa before she wanted to wake up. Tifa grumbled at the echo of a knock on her door. She briefly raised her head towards the door before groaning at the effort and letting her head fall back onto the arm.</p>
<p>“Mm…” Tifa glanced at Aerith, nuzzled up against the other side of the couch, she too seemed bothered by the noise interrupting a quiet morning, “Tell them go away…” Aerith complained as Tifa pulled herself from the couch and standing, tugging down the over-sized sleep shirt she had stolen from Cloud at some point. With a yawn and stretch Tifa approached the door, opening it and not bothering to hide her annoyance at being woken up.</p>
<p>“Tifa!” Tifa blinked, looking to the little black-haired girl Tifa had spent so long with, “Good morning!” Marlene tilted her head curiously, “Did you just wake up?”</p>
<p>Barret’s laugh bellowing and loud as he laughed at her, “Seems so Marlene. Mind if we come in Tifa?” Barret asked, picking up Marlene with one arm as Tifa stepped aside. Taking note of the few reusable grocery bags he carried. “From what Jessie said you had a fun night.”</p>
<p>“Uh, yeah.” Tifa agreed, shutting the door behind them and sending a half-hazard glance to the couch where Aerith let out an audible groan. Not that Tifa blamed her. With a glance at the clock, it <em>was 7:30. </em>On a Saturday morning.</p>
<p>Saturday mornings meant, breakfast with Barret and Marlene. And sometimes Cloud if he was told about it. But of course, Tifa had forgotten about it. And now Aerith would be succumbed to meeting the man who helped her so much over the years, and a little girl Tifa had claimed as her sister.</p>
<p>“I’ll put on coffee.” Barret claimed, either not noticing the woman on Tifa’s couch or ignoring her presence. Tifa hoped the latter, but when she watched Marlene squirm down Barret and hustle over to the TV to start the cartoons, Tifa felt her soul leave her body.</p>
<p>Tifa was focused solely on Marlene, who stared at the TV with a dangerous intensity, scrolling through the channels before finding the Toons. Once pleased with the choice, Tifa winced watching Marlene turn around and start towards the couch, which Tifa would reiterate, was occupied by Aerith.</p>
<p>Despite the stranger on her couch, Marlene didn’t let that stop her from her Saturday morning cartoons, and she hopped onto the dead center of the couch.</p>
<p>Tifa hoped Aerith was either asleep or awake enough to have been polite to Marlene. Tifa internally let out a breath and looked over to Barret who was fumbling with the coffee pot.</p>
<p>“Here, I got it Barret!” Tifa pushed passed him, swiftly working to brew a proper pot, just as strong as Barret liked it, “So, what’s the plan for this morning?” Tifa couldn’t distract him from Aerith forever, but hopefully she could keep him from yelling long enough for the woman to properly wake up.</p>
<p>“Marlene’s been talking non-stop about pancakes, was kinda hoping you’d make them. You know she loves those heart shaped ones.” Barret chuckled, “And you know I’m always a sucker for a good fruit pancake.”</p>
<p>Tifa laughed herself, “Of course, I hope you picked up fruit.” She too, was a fan of fruit pancakes, though not nearly to the extent of Barret. He grinned.</p>
<p>“You know it. We bough blueberries, blackberries, strawberries, and raspberries!” Barret announced loudly. “And of course, whipped cream!”</p>
<p>Tifa smiled and looked over to Marlene, who was giggling with delight, hands clapping together at whatever funny event happened in Toon Town. “Alright, Barret, I’m gonna go get dressed, you get started on the batter.” Tifa teased, knowing he wouldn’t do a thing while she went to go get changed.</p>
<p>Tifa very quickly changed into a white top and some black leggings that existed in her wardrobe. When she came out of her bedroom, she found Barret making two cups of coffee. Tifa rolled her eyes at his inherent refusal to even get out the pre-made batter.</p>
<p>Tifa loved them, she loved Marlene and Barret, she didn’t love them enough for homemade batter from scratch. Not every weekend anyways.  Homemade was strictly for Christmas and birthdays.</p>
<p>“Tifa!” Tifa turned to look over at Marlene, who was promptly seated in Aerith’s lap, while Aerith seemed to be in a semi-conscious state watching cartoons with a 6-year-old, at seven in the morning. “Juice! Please!”</p>
<p>“Coming Marlene!” Tifa assured, looking to Barret who was staring, blinking a concerning amount of time, “Aerith, do you want anything?”</p>
<p>“Coffee. Please.” Aerith answered, shifting back into reality for a moment, before getting absorbed back into the world of Toon Town.</p>
<p>“Who..?” Barret asked quietly.</p>
<p>Tifa wished she had a concrete answer for him. Tifa just shook her head, and pushed past him, “It’s… Complicated? But I like her… So please?”</p>
<p>Barret grunted but seemed to agree, “If you like ‘er. Then she can join us. But I get to ask questions. She’s gotta be good enough—”</p>
<p>“Barret.” Tifa shot him a half-hearted glare, but after turning around with apple juice and coffee strong enough to chew and seeing Marlene more than pleased sitting in Aerith’s lap, Tifa realized Barret wasn’t going to have a problem with her.</p>
<p>“For you.” Tifa presented Marlene with the cup, “Be careful, don’t spill please.” Tifa said to Marlene while handing the mug to Aerith.</p>
<p>“I make no promises.” Aerith mumbled, taking a long drink, “It’s early.”</p>
<p>“Not early enough for you to spill coffee on my couch.” Tifa insisted, lightly flicking Aerith on the head, getting a huff and a tongue stuck out on her.</p>
<p>“Yes ma’am. Right, Marlene was it?” Aerith asked, looking down to Marlene who nodded, smiling wide.</p>
<p>“Right Ms. Aerith!” Marlene confirmed. Getting a giggle from Aerith. And Tifa rolled her eyes, unable to stop the smile from her face. Tifa had managed to put together the batter and was working on beginning to pour when she felt something press against her sides.</p>
<p>Tifa would never scream. Never. And she certainly wouldn’t have let out a shriek feeling something press against her sides. Nor would Tifa ever spin around wielding a spatula as a weapon and smack a certain brown-haired minx lightly on the head with it.</p>
<p>“Ow!” Aerith huffed with a cute pout, holding her head, “my poor head.” She spoke in a way that made Tifa absolutely certain that she hadn’t accidently hurt Aerith.</p>
<p>“What do you want?” Tifa asked, shifting her feet and passing what she hoped was a teasing smile, “I’m busy making heart shaped pancakes.”</p>
<p>“And I am eternally grateful,” Aerith assured, with a mocked hand across her chest, “But I’m afraid there’s a little princess trying to enjoy <em>Who Framed Roger Rabbit</em> without her juice, and I,” Aerith bounced on her feet. “As a <em>noble servant. </em>I’m afraid I simply cannot let this go on.”  </p>
<p>Tifa tried to stifle a laugh at the animated movements but the giggles erupted from her chest, “You’re silly.” She choked out through giggled, “It’s in the fridge.”</p>
<p>“Thank you~” Aerith hummed slipping past Tifa to the fridge. Tifa was <em>almost </em>distracted enough by Aerith to forget about the pancakes. Luckily they were only mildly burnt on one side.</p>
<p>“That friend of yours.” Barret said, looking up from dishes duty, “She’s something else ain’t she?”</p>
<p>Tifa paused but nodded, “Yeah… She is.” Tifa agreed, sliding a fresh pancake into the container. </p>
<p>“You’re smiling.” Barret noted, “Don’t think I’ve seen you this happy since you opened Seventh Heaven.” Tifa looked over at Barret, “I mean it, happy just, existing. You deserve that girl.”</p>
<p>“I’m…” Tifa swallowed, “Not sure what you mean.”</p>
<p>Barret grunted, “You know what I mean. C’mere. Look at this.” Barret tugged her around to look to the living, where Aerith stood, delicately swinging around a laughing Marlene with a serene smile on her face. Before she fell back onto the couch, Marlene following with a giggle and cry of glee.</p>
<p>It was as if she and Marlene had known each other for years. Like Aerith had been to one of these a million times. With that smile that reached her eyes, laughing breathless with Tifa’s family.</p>
<p>“Tifa, you’re allowed to be happy. People are allowed to make you happy.” Barret hugged Tifa to him tightly with one arm, “You’re allowed to be with people who make you happy. Don’t forget, that asshole was nothing but a good for nothing abuser who made you miserable since the day you had met…”</p>
<p>Tifa looked back to Aerith who took a drink from her mug, as she pulled the mug down, her gaze caught Tifa’s and Aerith smiled… Tifa’s heart fluttered, watching Aerith look back to Marlene who was pestering her again, both of them blissfully unaware of the conversation being held not thirty feet away.</p>
<p>“Aerith makes you happy. And you seem to make her happy to. You deserve that. Okay?” Barret asked, Tifa nodded.</p>
<p>“Yeah… Thanks Barret.” Tifa hugged him before returning to work.</p>
<p>She deserved to be happy…</p>
<p>Tifa knew that, in <em>theory. </em>But allowing it to happen. After the way things ended with Kotch. After everything… Tifa still deserved to be happy. She deserved to be happy. And she was allowed to do that… With Aerith.</p>
<p>Aerith, who didn’t value her for her body, for her assets, but… For her. For Tifa. For everything Tifa was…</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>“It’s ready!” Tifa called setting down the final spread of fruit onto the tables. Tifa had already washed her hands and spent the last couple minutes smacking off fiendish hands that attempted to steal snacks before breakfast.</p>
<p>“It smells delicious!” Aerith hummed taking a seat with all the grace in the world, “Thank you!”</p>
<p>Tifa felt her cheeks flush at the simple compliment as she too took a seat, pouring herself more coffee to distract from the heat that was her face.</p>
<p>“Marlene, how has school been? First grade treating you well?” Tifa started out after a minute of silence, Tifa got a tongue stuck out by Aerith who mouthed.</p>
<p>“Boring” at her.</p>
<p>Which was fair, but what <em>else </em>did you talk to a six year old about?</p>
<p>“It’s been okay.” Marlene shrugged, “Betty got a new cat.” Tifa nodded at the solid answer before Barret spoke up from a mountain of whipped cream and berries that was his ‘pancake’ Even if you squinted one would think it was a large marshmallow melted four times and tried to be stuck back together more than a pancake.</p>
<p>“So, Aerith, what do you do?” Barret asked, “We know Tifa’s a barista, but what about you? How’d you come to meet her?”</p>
<p>“Oh, well I work at a flower shop not too far from Seventh Heaven.” Aerith answered, “I’m in charge of growing all the flowers and I go out on the streets to try to sell sometimes too.” Aerith swallowed a strawberry, “I met Tifa at seventh heaven a few times. But I never frequented it really, we really started talking when I went in to get stuff for Cloud, Zack, and myself, and turned out Cloud knew Tifa.”</p>
<p>“Really?” Barret raised an eye, “How’d you meet Cloud?”</p>
<p>“I met him through Zack, and I met Zack through school, and also threw a football into the school greenhouse and crushed a bunch of flowers.”</p>
<p>Barret howled, “Ahh, wonderful.”</p>
<p>“How about you?” Aerith asked, with a tilt of her head and a bite of her own pancake.</p>
<p>“How’d I meet Tifa?” Barret asked, raising his eyes, he glanced at Tifa who nodded, consenting to him share how they met.</p>
<p>“Oh well, I met Tifa when she was, oh sixteen? Found her wanderin’ the streets of Midgar.” Barret looked to Tifa who now had the attention of all three of them.</p>
<p>“My father had passed away.” Tifa answered, “Left town looking for new opportunities. Though admittedly, that was a dumb decision. Didn’t have a dollar to my name, didn’t know a thing about the world.”</p>
<p>“Tifa agreed to stay the night with me after I bought her some food, and I ended up adopting her, legally speaking not long after.” Barret answered. Tifa nodded in agreement. “Put her through collage and helped her open Seventh Heaven.”</p>
<p>Aerith nodded intently, “I see.” She paused, “I’m really happy to hear that Tifa has such amazing people in her life, and that she has for a long time.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, well she has you now too!” Marlene piped up, “Is Aerith gonna join us for breakfast now?” Marlene tilted her head towards Tifa and Barret, and Tifa found herself smiling.</p>
<p>“Aerith, you’re always welcome to join us for Saturday Breakfast.” Barret announced, “I like you flower girl.”</p>
<p>Tifa smiled, looking to Aerith, and she felt someone grip her hand under the table, and for the first time, Tifa wondered if…</p>
<p>Was Aerith nervous about this too?</p>
<p>“Well, if it’s always with such good company, I’ll certainly try to make it, as long as Tifa’s okay with it?” Ever graceful, ever polite…</p>
<p>“Oh, yeah, of course!”</p>
<p>…Tifa deserved to be happy too.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay! So this is gonna be a bit. So for why this was late, I was apart of the Texas thing and lost power for two days. And once I got power I really didn't feel like using the power we did have to post. But I think we're good now. And I did add to this and I hope you all liked it.</p>
<p>Fluffy, sweet, and a bit of plot dumping. </p>
<p>And sorry for the Toon Town stuff, except not really, my partner has been super obsessed with it recently, and I like including things that make her happy in my writing because she makes me happy. And I would die if she learned that, so shh, it's our secret. </p>
<p>Now lovelies, make sure you drink plenty of water, eat those greens, and feed yourselves. Comments are always appreciated no matter what, and I hope everyone has an absolutely lovely day/night/existence. Never forget, wishes of good days are never temporary. And I appreciate you all so much for reading.</p>
<p>Also. PyroNova, if you're reading this, I love you in the most platonic sense, you are a very kind person and I appreciate you.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aerith runs in one evening with some unwanted company.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tifa hummed, catching up on dishes listening to Marlene voice sentences while she worked on her homework. Tuesday evenings were usually quiet. The occasional customer stopping by for a quick snack or small drink.</p>
<p>“When is Daddy getting back?” Marlene voiced, Tifa shot a look over her shoulder. Tifa, wasn’t sure, Barret had gone on a trip out to HQ, or something of the matter and left Marlene in Tifa’s care. He was <em>supposed</em> to have been back a few days prior.</p>
<p>“I’m… Not sure Marlene.” Tifa admitted, all she knew was a few vague texts telling her he was being held up for one reason or another. “I’m sure he’ll be back soon.”</p>
<p>“You said that yesterday.” Marlene pouted, Tifa frowned, setting down the glass in the sink, “How soon…”</p>
<p>“I don’t know.” Tifa admitted, “But I’ll ask him to call sometime, so you can talk to him.” Marlene lit up at bit at that and Tifa smiled, as her phone rang.</p>
<p>Tifa looked over to the place she kept her phone, she swiftly picked it up and barely registered the name on the icon, “Aerith.”</p>
<p>“Hey.” Tifa greeted, “What’s up—”</p>
<p>“Hey-Uh.” Aerith’s breathing sounded… labored. As if she was catching her breath, “Can I—” a swallow of something, and in a low voice, “Can I stop by the café. Please.” There was a plea in there, between heavy breaths.</p>
<p>“Oh, uhm sure.” Tifa agreed, what was Aerith <em>doing</em>? “Is… Everything okay Aerith?” Her throat was dry, looking to Marlene who was eyeing her concerned.</p>
<p>“Well—” There was a sound on the other end of the phone, “I’ll be there in a minute, just—Please.” Tifa blinked, staring at the ‘call ended’ screen.</p>
<p>Tifa, wasn’t sure what just happened, and when she looked to Marlene, she was sure it showed on her face. “That was Aerith?” Tifa explained, “She’s coming here?”</p>
<p>“Oh, okay?” Marlene responded, “Is Aerith okay?”</p>
<p>Who knew? Certainly not Tifa. And it wasn’t clarified when a few minutes later, Aerith shot through the door, red-faced and panting. Doubled over the counter trying to catch her breath, Tifa gave her a bottle of water. “Uh, hey Aerith? Did… Did you run here?”</p>
<p>Aerith nodded, “Yeah…” She took a long drink of the water, “Sorry… I didn’t mean to worry you.” Tifa waited a moment for her to take in a deeper breath, “But Tifa, I need your help.”</p>
<p>“I could’ve guessed that much.” Tifa remarked, in an attempt to seem cool, but the worry she was feeling was intense. “But, my help with what? Are you okay?” Clearly not, but that was what Tifa needed to be explained to her.</p>
<p>Aerith glanced over at Marlene, “I promise I’ll explain later.” She said, before a sound was outside and Aerith shot around, noticing people outside she looked over at Tifa urgently, “can I hide under the counter- please.”</p>
<p>Tifa nodded dumbly and could only stare, mainly concerned over how Aerith ducked down, staring up at Tifa, a pleading look in her eye and Tifa made the choice to look to Marlene, “Go to the bathroom.” She directed, just as the door opened.</p>
<p>Tifa put on a smile seeing a group of men, including Cloud and Zack approach. Cloud and Zack seemed nervous as they were flanked by a bald man, a red-haired man, Tifa recognized them, but she wasn’t quite sure <em>why. </em>Tifa hoped that someone would explain to her but judging based on the looks being given from Zack and Cloud, that wouldn’t happen.</p>
<p>“Welcome to Seventh Heaven!” Tifa voiced, “What can I get you all today?” she hoped her voice didn’t give away her worry, but if it did, they didn’t show any signs of noticing. The most Tifa saw was the bald man eyeing the curve of her hip. Tifa fought to keep the polite smile on.</p>
<p>“Yea, hey, did a brown-haired girl come in. A little shorter than you? Braided hair, pink dress?” The red-haired man asked, “Annoying as hell.”</p>
<p>Aerith and annoying didn’t go together but Tifa hummed, “I can’t give out information of my customers to strangers. So even if I did, I wouldn’t share.” Tifa answered honestly. “However if you aren’t here to order or use the restroom I’m going to have to ask you to leave.”</p>
<p>Tifa didn’t work out for nothing, and she could handle them if needed.</p>
<p>“Damn it. Where is she.” The red-haired man growled, looking towards Zack who stiffened, “You said she may have come in here.”</p>
<p>If Tifa hadn’t known that Zack was a terrible liar, she may have been upset with him, but from the look on his face, this wasn’t something he wanted to do.</p>
<p>“She may have!” Zack protested stiffly, “I don’t know! I don’t track her!”</p>
<p>“He answered your question. We don’t know where Aerith is. And if we did why would we tell you.” Cloud grumbled, getting a glare from the red-haired man, Reno.</p>
<p>Reno growled, “You were <em>with </em>her.”</p>
<p>“I understand you’re looking for someone, but f you aren’t going to order, I’m going to have to ask you leave.” Tifa repeated, glancing down to Aerith who was flush against the cabinet.</p>
<p>“Ugh, right.” Reno grumbled, “Rude what do you want? Get something, anything, I don’t care.” His friend looked up through sunglasses.</p>
<p>Rude was quite the name, and seemed more fitting for Reno. But the man nodded gruffly. Tifa was not oblivious to his gaze on her, admiring her, though admittedly more respectfully than some other people Tifa had met.</p>
<p>“Uhm, something sweet.” The man said, looking back to Zack and Cloud, “What are your orders?”</p>
<p>“You’d better be paying.” Cloud grumbled, passing Tifa his usual order.</p>
<p>“We did force you to help us look for Aerith.” Reno grunted, flopping onto a seat, “I don’t get why she always has to put up this much of a fight. We have a job to do.”</p>
<p>Tifa finished ringing them up, getting Zack’s overly sugary drink, and one other one that also was far too sweet for Tifa’s tastes. Cloud had a reasonable drink, simple, flavorful, and didn’t give anyone a sugar rush. The last drink was a pure black bitter coffee, which Rude took, swallowing it with a grimace following.</p>
<p>Tifa wanted to laugh, at the rather obvious attempt to impress her. She had seen it dozens of times, and it was always pathetic.</p>
<p>“Why do you even want Aerith this time?” Zack asked, swallowing down a gulp of his drink, “Didn’t you drag her in for the family dinner last month?”</p>
<p>Family dinner? Tifa looked down at Aerith who blinked, up at her, looking into Tifa’s soul with those soft, gentle, comforting green eyes.</p>
<p>Reno shrugged, “Yeah, but Aerith hasn’t gotten back to her parents about a dance or something like that.” Tifa turned to wash dishes listening to their talk, it wasn’’t hard to tell that Zack and Cloud were trying to get information for Aerith who was listening intently, if the knit of her eyebrows was any indicator.</p>
<p>“There’s rumor she’s got a girlfriend you know.” Rude voiced, he spoke much lower and sternly than Reno. Tifa payed closer attention as she ran a towel over a clean glass, “I think it’s about that rumor.”</p>
<p>“Alright?” Cloud grunted, “What’s wrong with that?” Tifa loved Cloud, she really did, always ready for a fight, but he seemed more inclined with these people. Perhaps they knew each other? Tifa would ask later but for now Aerith was important, for whatever reason she was hiding.</p>
<p>“Nothing. Reel your boyfriend in Zack.” Tifa could hear the roll of the eyes from Reno, “But as okay as it would be for her to have a girlfriend, I think it’s the higher up that are the problem. This isn’t some guys in the military program, this is <em>Aerith</em>.”</p>
<p>Tifa wanted to hear more as they finally turned to leave, it was a moment after the door chimed shut when Tifa felt someone wrap around her waist, in a tight, comforting embrace, “Thank you…”</p>
<p>“No problem.” Tifa sighed, drying her hands on a towel and turning around to lightly glare at Aerith, popping out her hip she asked. “Now what was that about? Who were those people? Why were you hiding? What did they mean—” Aerith gently pressed her hand over Tifa’s mouth.</p>
<p>“I promise, I’ll explain, but… Can it wait…” Tifa wanted to pry, to demand answers, but when Aerith’s voice dropped, “Can I stay with you tonight.” She sounded so…small. Tifa agreed to wait, to wait for Biggs and Jessie to fill their shift, wait to go home and put Marlene to bed, to wait to <em>talk.</em></p>
<p>Which left at least half an hour—Before she could even ask what the hell made Aerith look about to cry?</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yuffie in the remake-Yuffie in the remake-- I can almost promise that she's gonna show up later. I love that lil' ninja.<br/>Anyways a kinda boring chapter, to write anyways, I hope this is interesting, if anything cliché. I hope you enjoyed it more than I enjoyed writing it! And as usual I hope you have a fantastic day! Happy reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>